The present invention generally relates to medically and biologically-related devices and, more particularly, to clinical and laboratory specimen containers and packagings with viewing windows.
Typically, packages or containers for containing laboratory specimens and the like are enclosures formed of opaque materials, such as cardboard, paper, fiberboard, or similar materials. Once such a package is filled with contents, the package is closed. The contents are not viewable from outside the package. Therefore, mistakes can be made in filling the package and labeling or identifying the package contents. After the package is closed, it must either be opened (often requiring break of a seal or other affixer) or reliance placed on accuracy of the filling.
With certain packaged materials, in particular, such as laboratory specimens, clinical collection kits, and other matters, it would be advantageous to be able to confirm package contents. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to be able to confirm that documentation for the package, and included within the package, corresponds to the particular package contents.
Thus, it would be a significant improvement in the art and technology to provide improved containers and packages. Additionally, it would be such an improvement to provide features of such containers and packages for viewing and ascertainment of contents. The present invention provides numerous advantages and improvements, including, for example, automation of certain cleaning processes, reduced manpower requirements in such processes, and additional capabilities and modes for performing the processes.